


Argento e fiamme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [31]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Argento e fiammeRaccolta di drabble 59/27 per il 5927 day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 81. “Non guardare me, fissa l’obiettivo.”.

Cap.1

Tsunayoshi arrossì, vedendo che Hayato lo guardava, con gli occhi languidi, e le labbra tremanti.

“Non guardare me, Gokudera-kun, fissa l’obbiettivo” borbottò, tenendo la fotocamera tra le mani.

Hayato aveva le gote arrossate. Si grattò sotto l’orecchio, sfiorando una ciocca di capelli argentei.

“Voi siete il mio obbiettivo, mio adorato Decimo” ribatté quest’ultimo.

“Gokudera-kuuuun!” strillò Sawada, giocherellando con la macchina fotografica.

“Perdonatemi, Decimo” sussurrò Hayato.

Tsuna lo inquadrò nuovamente, arrossendo.

< Ecco, così non dovrebbe venire storto. Speriamo non si sia rotto il flash, non mi va di accecarlo e rovinare la foto. Voglio un suo ricordo > pensò, scattando.

[100].


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 19. Adocchiare una torta in vetrina.

Cap.2

Tsunayoshi sgranò gli occhi, posando le mani sul vetro e spalancò la bocca ad o, facendo un lungo verso sorpreso.

“Avete adocchiato una torta in vetrina?” domandò Hayato, raggiungendolo.

Tsuna si voltò, saltellando sul posto, coi pugni stretti.

“Ha la forma di Topolino! Non ho mai visto una torta così bella!” strillò. Arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. “E-ecco… ti sembrerò un bambino, vero? Però sai, sembra una piccola opera d’arte”. Ticchettò con la punta del piede sinistro.

Hayato gli accarezzò la guancia, sussurrando: “Se volete, ve la compro io. Mi basta vedervi felice”.

< Dovrei arrivarci coi soldi, ho appena ricevuto la paga al fast-food > pensò.

[110].


	3. Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJpnyz2WcyY; Nightcore - Firefly.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 77. Bacio sulle palpebre chiuse.

Cap.3

“Non muoverti” sussurrò Sawada, steso sopra Gokudera.

“D’accordo” mormorò Hayato, sentendo l’altro muoversi su di lui, avvertì la mano di Tsunayoshi sulla spalla, il suo respiro vicino al viso.

Tsuna gli posò un bacio sulla palpebra sinistra, chiusa, e passò a sfiorargli con le labbra anche quella destra.

Hayato arrossì.

“Sei bellissimo, mentre riposi. Mi fa sentire speciale anche solo la tua sola presenza. Sembri così sereno con me al tuo fianco, mio angelo caduto” disse Tsunayoshi con voce calda. Passò a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Gokudera gli cercò la guancia a tentoni, lasciando gli occhi chiusi, e gliel’accarezzò.

[100].


	4. Sindrome dell’impostore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Bring me to life, Evanescence.  
Prompt: "Stop".

Sindrome dell’impostore

“Hanno ragione i bulli, soprattutto Mochida-senpai. Io non sarò mai capace di fare niente” gemette Tsunayoshi. Singhiozzò rumorosamente e chinò il capo, mentre le lacrima gli rigavano il viso. “I-io… Io con te mi sento sempre affetto dalla sindrome dell’impostore. Ho il terrore di svegliarmi un giorno e scoprire che hai capito la verità, che ti sei accorto che sono un buono a nulla incapace. Ho paura che mi abbandonerai” piagnucolò.

Gokudera lo abbracciò e lo strinse al petto.

“Basta, vi prego. Lasciateli parlare. Avete dei difetti? Sì, come tutti, ma loro non sanno chi siete in realtà. Parlano e non conosco le vostre doti” ribatté.

[106].


	5. Compleanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hold.  
Auguri a Tsunayoshi Sawada che oggi compie gli anni!

Compleanno

“Buon compleanno, Tsuna fratellone” disse Fuuta. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo.

Sawada gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli il caschetto di capelli morbidi.

“Grazie” sussurrò, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

< Gokudera-kun starà ancora a litigare con gli altri? Persino oggi è così geloso >. Arrossì, piegando le labbra in un sorriso. <… Ed è una cosa che mi fa impazzire. Anche se è imbarazzante, mi fa sentire speciale >.

“Tsuna fratellone, a cosa stai pensando?” domandò Fuuta. Accentuò il sorriso, facendo un’espressione furbetta. “Per caso a Gokudera-san?” chiese.

“Lo ammetto. Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarlo e festeggiare con lui” ammise Tsunayoshi.

[106].


	6. Scottato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ticle

Scottato

Tsuna era intento a passare la crema solare sulle spalle scottate del fidanzato, con movimenti delicati e circolari.

“Pensavo che voi italiani non vi scottaste così facilmente, che foste meno delicati, almeno come pelle” sussurrò.

Gokudera fece un sorriso.

“Sono tutti luoghi comuni, Decimo. Come quando in Italia dicono che voi giapponesi mangiate solo cose crude” sussurrò.

Tsuna arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti sei offeso?” domandò.

“Come potrei? Vi state dimostrando così dolce da prendervi cura di me” rispose Gokudera.

Tsuna gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e sussurrò: “Mi occuperò sempre di te”.

< Scopro oggi che anche tu puoi essere delicato > pensò.

[108].


	7. La gelosia del Decimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Push".

La gelosia del Decimo

Tsunayoshi gonfiò le guance, sbuffando dalle narici.

“… Come braccio destro è mio dovere, perciò mi occuperò io di accompagnare la vostra promessa Yuni per le stanze di palazzo Vongola. Non le farò mancare nessuna attenzione…”. La voce di Hayato era atona.

Sawada lo guardò muovere lentamente le mani, con gesti affabili.

Gokudera indossava un completo nero, come la cravatta che risaltava sulla camicia rosso fuoco.

“… Successivamente l’accompagnerò fuori a cena. Rimarrò con lei attendendo il vostro arrivo. So che dovete firmare parecchi incartamenti…”. Proseguì.

“… E no!” gridò Tsuna. Afferrò Hayato per le spalle, spingendolo contro la parete e, sporgendosi sulle punte dei piedi, lo baciò con foga.

[110].


	8. Imbarazzante intimità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roam

Imbarazzante intimità

Gokudera passò le mani sui fianchi di Tsuna, baciandogli la schiena, risalendo fino al collo, proseguendo fino alla nuca, scendendo poi fino a sopra i glutei.

“Ha-Hayato…” gemette Sawada, con voce tremante. I suoi occhi erano liquidi, le pupille dilatate.

“Rilassatevi Decimo, lasciatevi vezzeggiare” gli sussurrò Gokudera all’orecchio. Gli passò le mani sul petto, giocherellò con i suoi capezzoli usando le punte delle dita.

“Ha-Hayato-kun!” strillò Tsuna, quando l’altro prese a massaggiargli l’interno delle cosce.

“Non volete?” domandò Hayato, ritraendosi.

Tsuna negò col capo. “M-mi piace… solo… è u po’ imbarazzante. Mi tocchi ovunque” biascicò.

“Io voglio toccarvi ovunque” sussurrò Hayato, con un sorriso furbetto.

[105].


	9. Spettacolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Undress

Spettacolo

Tsuna teneva la testa appoggiata sulle mani, i gomiti affondati nel materasso, era steso sul letto a faccia in giù.

“Sicuro che non ti dà fastidio se ti guardo mentre ti spogli?” domandò.

Gokudera era rosso in volto. “N-no, Decimo. Se vi fa piacere, ne sono contento anch’io” sussurrò. Deglutì rumorosamente, mentre si slacciava i bottoni della camicia.

Tsuna sorrideva sognante, dimenando su e giù le gambe, sfiorando con i piedi il letto. Passò lo sguardo sul petto pallido di Hayato.

Gokudera arrossì ancor più vistosamente, le orecchie e le labbra in fiamme, mentre si slacciava il cinturone e abbassava i pantaloni.

[102].


	10. Cap.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: The Sprint Run - I Edizione di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
Prompt: 6. Manuale d’istruzioni

Cap.10

Tsuna intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena e si sporse in avanti, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Che cosa fai, Gokudera-kun?” domandò. Guardò le spalle di Hayato che, in piedi, con la schiena curva, era intento a leggere un largo foglio di carta.

“Leggo il manuale d’istruzioni del nuovo telecomando” spiegò Gokudera. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argentei.

Tsuna impallidì, vedendo che aveva gli occhiali. “_Iiih_!” strillò, cadendo all’indietro.

< Così spaventoso! > pensò.

Gokudera lanciò via le istruzioni e afferrò Tsuna al volo.

“Attento, Decimo” sussurrò, con voce rassicurante.

< Quando ha gli occhiali, sembra sempre l’inferno! > pensò Sawada.

[105].


	11. Baciamano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge: Le Mani.  
Prompt: 8. Baciamano.

Baciamano

Gokudera s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Tsuna e gli sorrise.

“Spero che questo Natale sia stato da sogno esattamente come lo avevate desiderato” sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli fece il baciamano.

Sawada avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato ed arrossì.

< Sembra tenerci così tanto. Mi fa sentire sempre la creatura più importante del pianeta. Mi aiuta ad avere fiducia in me stesso e ad essere più deciso > pensò.

“Tu rendi sempre tutto perfetto, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò.

Si sedette davanti a lui e si sporse, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Però mi bastava la tua presenza per avere quello che desideravo”.

[100].


	12. Dormire insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
Prompt: 39 - Koala

Dormire insieme

“Quando dormite sembrate un tenero_ koala_” sussurrò Gokudera, accarezzando la testa di Tsuna, scompigliandogli la frangetta castana.

Sawada fece un verso simile a un miagolio, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo.

“Vi aggrappate a me e siete dolcissimo”. Proseguì Hayato.

< Con voi al mio fianco riesco a dormire > pensò.

Tsunayoshi incassò il capo tra le spalle e alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo in volto.

“_Iiih_, mi vergogno così tanto” sussurrò.

< Devo sembrargli un bambino piccolo. Tutto questo sembra l’inferno > pensò.

“Perché? Io la trovo una cosa meravigliosa. Vuol dire che vi fidate anche nell’incoscienza ed io voglio difendervi” rispose Hayato.

[100].


End file.
